Currently, known devices, designed to measure the inclination of a support plane and/or the like and commonly known as inclinometers, are commercially available.
More precisely, the main fields of use of such kinds of device can be the following:                metrological correction of targeting systems which require precision in absolute terms, such as for example telescopes;        monitoring ground stability, such as for example for predicting landslides;        monitoring of civil structures, such as for example monuments;        geodetic monitoring in regions affected by volcanic or bradyseism phenomena;        dynamic analyses of civil structures.        
Known devices are based on the classic bubble level, in which the air bubble is usually replaced with an electrolyte and measurement occurs by electronic means, allowing a high degree of resolution and accuracy.
These known types of devices are not devoid of drawbacks, which include the fact that if the plane whose inclination is to be measured is subject to horizontal movements, they are unable to distinguish between inclination and horizontal accelerations oriented at right angles to the gravity vector.
This problem occurs particularly in use in targeting systems, such as for example in telescopes.
In such applications, known types of devices are placed typically on the azimuth platform and, during the rapid targeting movements of telescopes, are subjected to large horizontal accelerations, which cause the measurement made to be unreliable.
Moreover, such horizontal accelerations can also lead to saturation of the device, preventing it from performing the measurement.
Another drawback of known types of devices consists in that they are dynamically slow if the inclinometer is brought to saturation as a consequence of high inclinations.
The reset times for performing an adequate reading of such devices can reach even several minutes. Such long times can occur as a consequence of a saturation of the device which can entail total immersion of the detectors by the liquid that is present within the device.
To allow the system to settle again and allow the detector to be completely dry, it is inevitably necessary to allow some time to elapse.